


Nichts.

by fanpersoningfox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Ehekrise, Episode Related, Episode: Spiel auf Zeit, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Julia Bootz deserved better, Other, Tatort Stuttgart, aber Sebastian halt auch, bzw Trennung, die Szene war emotional frustrierend also hab ich sie erweitert, mein take zur Szene, zumindest eine kurze Erklärung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sebastian hat viele Fragen und Julia hat ein paar Antworten, aber wirklich reden tun sie trotzdem nicht.Gewissermaßen eine Fortsetzung zu "Eine Entscheidung".Die Szene aus "Spiel auf Zeit", in der Sebastian und Julia abends nochmal über die Trennung sprechen. Es hilft, die Folge zu kennen, geht aber wahrscheinlich auch ohne.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Julia Bootz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Nichts.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eine Entscheidung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180558) by [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox). 



> Bis zu Julias "Nichts." ist das die Szene aus der Tatort-Episode, der Dialog ist wörtlich übernommen. Das danach ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.
> 
> Außerdem, kann bitte jemand Sebastian zum Ärgermanagement schicken? War ja ganz übel die Folge über - und meines Erachtens nach auch ooc, aber was soll's. Über die inkonsequente Charakterisierung habe ich mich ja bereits ausführlich aufgeregt.

Nach dem Abendessen, als die Kinder im Bett sind und Julia wieder in die Küche kommt, stellt Sebastian die Frage, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will:

„Wie soll das jetzt alles weitergehen, Julia?“

Sie schweigt, gibt keine Antwort, und Sebastian fühlt die Wut in sich aufkochen. Die Wut, die mittlerweile die Fassungslosigkeit fast vollkommen verdrängt hat. Er setzt sich auf.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

Wieder nur Schweigen. Die ganze Zeit nur Schweigen.

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?“

Die Frage platzt einfach so aus ihm heraus. Dabei ist er sich gar nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf überhaupt hören will.

„Ist das das erste, was du denkst?“

Sie wendet sich ab, geht weg von ihm, bringt den Tisch zwischen sie beide. Übelkeit steigt in Sebastian auf, vermischt sich mit der köchelnden Wut, droht überzukochen.

„Wieso weichst du denn immer aus? Du weichst immer aus! Hast du mit ihm geschlafen? Hast du?“ Sie sieht ihn einfach nicht an und Sebastian beschleicht das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich egal ist, aber er ist wütend und verletzt und er muss es jetzt wissen. „Ich hab dich was gefragt!“

Julia dreht sich zu ihm um und schaut ihn jetzt doch an, fast schon herausfordernd. Sie spricht so leise, dass er es über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Ja, hab ich.“

Es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Oder noch ein Stück tiefer. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren zerbricht. Etwas, das schon bei Julias Geständnis am Vormittag gesprungen ist und jetzt in hundert scharfkantige Teile zersplittert.

„Und wie lange geht das jetzt schon? Hat er dich angesprochen? Du ihn? Ist er auch verheiratet, so wie du? Du bist mit mir verheiratet, weißt du das?“

Sebastian kann nicht verhindern, dass er immer lauter wird. Es fühlt sich an, als steckten Glasscherben in seiner Brust. Er flucht und wirft den nächstbesten Stuhl um.

„Sei ruhig bitte!“, zischt Julia.

Sie funkelt ihn an und Sebastian schließt die Augen, dreht sich weg. Er kann nicht mehr.

Er sinkt zurück aufs Sofa, konzentriert sich aufs Atmen und nicht auf den Schmerz in seinem Inneren, sammelt sich. Julia seufzt leise. Wieder schweigen sie sich an.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht?“

Jetzt ist er es, der sie nicht ansieht. Sie nicht ansehen kann. Seine Frau, die ihn verlassen will.

„Nichts.“

Julia klingt resigniert. Sebastian kennt diesen Ton. Er kennt ihn viel zu gut. Es ist der Ton, den sie anschlägt, wenn sie sich über etwas geärgert hat, aber nicht mehr darüber reden will, weil sie es bereits mit sich selbst ausgemacht hat. Normalerweise belässt er es dann dabei, um nicht noch unnötig Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, aber wenn er je in einer Situation war, es nicht bei etwas zu belassen, dann ist das jetzt und hier.

„Doch, offensichtlich schon! Offensichtlich habe ich etwas falsch gemacht! Sonst würdest du doch nicht…“

Sebastian unterbricht sich, kämpft gegen die Verzweiflung an, die ihn zu lähmen droht. Er atmet aus und wieder ein, reibt sich über die brennenden Augen.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass das passiert? Dass das passieren konnte?“

Er sieht Julia an, die sich gerade zum Gehen gewendet hat, jetzt aber inne hält.

Da ist ein kalter, harter Klumpen in Sebastians Magengegend, der langsam durch seine Brust nach oben steigt und ihm den Atem abschnürt. Seine Stimme klingt gepresst.

„Du hast mich geheiratet, verdammt. Wir sind verheiratet! Und jetzt kommst du hier an mit ‚Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt‘ und ‚Ich werde dich verlassen‘.“

Julia zuckt minimal zusammen als er ihre Worte wiederholt, und irgendein dunkler, schmieriger Teil von Sebastian verspürt eine perverse Befriedigung. Er ist noch nicht ganz an dem Punkt, an dem er ihr wehtun will, wie sie ihm gerade wehtut, aber er weiß, dass es nicht mehr lang hin ist. Unter dem Klumpen aus Schmerz köchelt die Wut bereits wieder los.

„Du hast das doch schon alles entschieden! Warum? Sag mir warum! Warum kommst du jetzt mit ‚ich habe jemanden kennengelernt‘ und ‚ich werde dich verlassen‘ statt vor – “ Er rudert mit den Armen. „Wie lange geht das schon? Wochen? Monate?“

„Ein paar Wochen.“

Julias Stimme ist leise. Sie steht da, zwischen ihm und der Tür, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Sie sieht ihn kaum an.

„Wie lang genau?“

Er zwingt sich, leise zu sprechen. Die Kinder schlafen schon. Sie sollen nicht mitbekommen, dass ihre Eltern sich streiten. Sie sollen ihn nicht schreien hören. Er will Julia nicht anschreien.

„Wie. Lange. ?“

„Drei Wochen.“ Sie schaut ihn kurz an und dann wieder weg. „Seit das erste Mal was passiert ist. Acht Wochen seit wir das erste Mal miteinander geredet haben.“

Der scharfkantige Klumpen ist mit Übelkeit und Wut bis in Sebastians Kehle gestiegen und er muss ihn mühsam wieder runterschlucken. Jeder Atemzug tut weh.

„Und was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass du vor acht Wochen nicht zu mir gekommen bist? Oder vor drei? Vor vier? Vor sechs? Warum kommst du jetzt mit ‚ich habe jemanden kennengelernt‘ und ‚ich werde dich verlassen‘ und bist nicht vor x Wochen zu mir gekommen mit ‚ich hab jemanden kennengelernt‘ und ‚bei unserer Ehe läuft was nicht rund‘? Meinetwegen auch mit ‚ich hab jemanden kennengelernt‘ und ‚was hältst du von einer offenen Ehe?‘“

Julia schnaubt.

„Als ob du das mitgemacht hättest.“

„Hätte ich nicht, aber die Frage wäre mir lieber gewesen, als so vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden!“

Jetzt ist er doch wieder laut geworden. Er reibt sich übers Gesicht. Als er fortfährt, klingt er resigniert und er hasst sich dafür.

„Was hab ich falsch gemacht, dass du mir nicht mal mehr die Chance gibst, um dich zu kämpfen?“

Julias ganze Körperhaltung erschlafft. Sie seufzt und klingt jetzt unglaublich müde.

„Das tust du doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.“

„Bitte??“

Sie verdreht die Augen.

„Meine Güte, Sebastian. Du bist nie zuhause. Du bist nie bei mir. Du bist zu einem Einsatz als verdeckter Ermittler gegangen und hast dafür unseren Familienurlaub abgesagt. Deine Prioritäten liegen ziemlich offensichtlich nicht bei deiner Familie und vor allem liegen sie ganz eindeutig nicht bei mir.“ Ihre Stimme ist kalt, sachlich. „Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal ehrlich gefreut, mich zu sehen?“

Er starrt sie an.

„Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe.“

„Mhm-hm. Und wann hast du dich das letzte Mal so gefreut, dass du es auch kommuniziert hättest?“

Ihr sachlicher Tonfall ist durchzogen von Skepsis und Sarkasmus und Sebastian weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Wie immer.

Aber er ist noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, noch lange nicht. Er ist nicht bereit, das hier einfach so hinzunehmen, diese Scheiße.

„Ist es das? Denkst du, ich liebe dich nicht genug? Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt? Dann sag mir das doch! Verdammt, Julia, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Das kann ich doch ändern!“

Seine Stimme bricht. Er ballt die Hand zur Faust, vergräbt das Gesicht in der anderen. Diese Scheiß Tränen.

„Sebastian.“ Julias Stimme zittert jetzt auch. Zumindest etwas. Dieses Sachliche macht ihn ganz fertig. „Es ist zu spät. Und zwar schon lange.“

Er atmet aus, lässt die Hände sinken. Da ist auf einmal so viel Wut in seinem Bauch, so viel Aggressivität, dass es ihm selbst Angst macht.

„Ich muss hier raus.“

Er springt auf und rauscht an Julia vorbei. Raus, denkt gerade noch dran, im Vorbeigehen den Schlüssel einzustecken. Die Tür fällt so laut hinter ihm ins Schloss, dass er für einen Augenblick befürchtet, Maja und Henri geweckt zu haben.

Aber dann braucht er seine ganze Konzentration wieder, um sich zu beherrschen, nicht Henris Fahrrad, das neben der Tür an der Wand lehnt, zu nehmen und durch den Garten zu werfen.

Also rennt er. Er rennt weg, weil es nichts gibt, dass er bekämpfen könnte.

Nichts.

Es ist zu spät.

**Author's Note:**

> Joa.  
> War jetzt irgendwie doch eine schwere Geburt, und mit dem Ende bin ich nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber das ist okay. Ich habe den ersten Entwurf hiervon mitten in der Nacht als Wortkotze einfach runtergeschrieben, weil ich die canon Szene unbefriedigend fand. Emotionen müssen nicht perfekt geschliffen und poliert sein, auch nicht die fiktionaler Charaktere.
> 
> Kudos, Kekse und Kommentare sind appreciated.  
> Findet mich auf tumblr unter demselben Namen.


End file.
